An existing electronic apparatus, for example, a mobile phone, a tablet PC, etc., is usually provided at a front face thereof with electronic devices such as a front lens assembly, an earpiece assembly and a light-ray sensor. In order to pursue a better visual experience, full-screen mobile phones have become a new trend with the development of mobile phones. However, electronic devices including a front lens assembly, an earpiece assembly, a light-ray sensor and the like on a front face of an existing full-screen mobile phone will occupy space of the front face of the electronic apparatus, thereby limiting an increase in a screen ratio of the mobile phone.